The Ultimate Valentines Day Gift
by whitem
Summary: Just a quick one shot that popped into my head, and decided to post it last minute for the upcoming holiday...


Just a quick one-shot with Valentines Day coming up…

Again: I don't own these wonderful, yet goofy characters

The Ultimate Valentines Day Gift

Kim could not believe it! Ron had given her another box of chocolates for Valentines Day! A box of chocolates! 'Does he want to get me fat, or something?'

She sat there on the couch, with the heart shaped box sitting on her lap, and Ron sitting beside her on the couch. Her parent's weren't home, and the tweebs were over at a friend's house.

She looked at him with a forced smile and then back down at the box. 'We've been going out for how long now?' She thought as she drummed her fingers on the container full of sugar laced chocolaty goodness.

Ron just sat there also, wondering why his girlfriend of over a year had not opened his gift. He didn't want to tell her what else was in the box. It was a surprise.

"Kim? You going to open it?"

"I know what's already in here, Ron."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, it's a red cardboard box in the shape of a heart, and it says 'See's Candy' on it. I can pretty much guess what's in here."

"Looks can be deceiving, Kim. After all, hasn't your Dad always told you that beauty isn't only skin deep?" Kim winced at his remark. She remembered all the times she had pushed Ron to the back burner and his heart on a shelf for the most recent 'Hottie' that stepped into the school. But after the two started dating, they had become inseparable.

Kim and Ron, Ron and Kim. Doesn't matter how you say it, it just rolls off the tongue. No other names seemed to go so well together, and no two people seemed more perfect for each other.

But here she was, with such a mundane gift from her boyfriend, she was wondering if she had done something to make him upset with her in some way.

"Ron, you know I love you…"

"An I love you too, Kim. Please, open the box." Ron hoped that she couldn't see how nervous he was. He rubbed the palm of his hands on his pants to dry the sweat off. It wasn't working.

"Well, Ok. If you insist." Kim slowly slid the ribbon off the box, and then proceeded to lift the lid off. Before she could see what was inside, Ron suddenly placed his hands over her eyes.

"Ron, how am I going to see what's inside?" 'As if I already don't know'. She finished the thought in her head.

"Just remove the box lid Kim. Please." Ron implored while he held his hands over her eyes. Kim removed the lid, and tossed it aside.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"For a box of chocolates? As ready as I'll ever be."

Ron removed his hands, and Kim looked over at Ron, instead of down into the box. "Now Ron, what is so special about…" Ron pointed at the opened box. "Ohh…!"

Kim's eyes immediately began to water, and she looked at her boyfriend with gleaming, wet, green eyes. Her hand went to her mouth, and all she could say next was, "Oh Ronald."

"Well?" Ron asked her both by voice and the look on his face.

Kim said nothing, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him the biggest kiss ever in the history of big kisses. So much passion and heart felt love was conveyed in that kiss, it was almost electric.

As Ron fought to catch up with her passion, he gently lifted the box of candy from her lap, and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. The two then moved closer to each other, and it was as if they were the opposite ends of a magnet.

They snapped together with such fury and passion, there was an audible slap sound between them. Ron's hand went up Kim's back underneath her hair, and cradled the back of her neck in his fingers. Kim's arms were locked in fierce hug around his neck as she tried to pull him impossibly closer. If he were any closer, he would be on the other side of her. Ron's other arm wrapped around her lower back, and he rolled slightly to his right, pulling Kim over on top of him.

Kim's legs instinctively spread a bit, and she straddled her boyfriend, her legs wrapped around his lower back. The two continued to try and gain dominance over each other's tongue.

Finally Kim raised a bit, breaking lip contact, and looked deeeeep into his brown eyes. Ron broke the silence with one word. "So…?"

Kim responded with one word. "Yes." They then resumed the previous activity, but only this time, clothes started to fly. It was at this point where Kim was shirtless, with only a black lacey bra on, and her shorts. Ron was also shirtless.

She suddenly leaped off of Ron, took his hand, and led him up to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim's mom arrived home about 20 minutes after they had gone upstairs, and well ahead of her husband. She knew he would be late tonight, as there was a launch scheduled for the next day.

She walked into the TV room, and the first thing she saw was the shirts of Kim and Ron. "Oh, no… my little Kimmie…" She glanced up the stairs, straining to listen for any noise that in the back of her mind she really wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

Leaning over to pick up the errant shirts, something on the coffee table caught her eye. She looked at the opened box, and her hand shot to her mouth and a small tear formed in the corner of one eye.

"Ok, Kim. I'll allow it, this one time." She said to herself, not much more than a whisper. 'We just can't let your father find out about this before you have a chance to tell him yourself'. She finished the thought in her head.

Anne folded the shirts, and set them on the arm of the couch and then went to bed herself.

Kim's door suddenly creaked open a crack, and a green eye peered out into the room. "Kim? I thought I heard…"

"Shush Ron! I know what you heard! Looks like the coast is clear though. Besides, I really want that box of chocolates!" She slowly and quietly opened the door the rest of the way, and tiptoed out of her room, down the stairs. Immediately she spied the box, and quietly and swiftly she went over to it, and picked it up.

"Something's not right…" Kim said to herself. Then she noticed her and Ron's shirts folded neatly on the arm of the couch. Only her mother would do that. "Oh No."

She picked up the shirts, and carried all three items back up to her room. She never saw the bit of red hair and single blue eye, watch her from a cracked door. "Sleep well, Kimmie. Your life is about to change, big time."

Kim gently set the box of Valentine chocolates down on her desk, and then returned to her bed, where her boyfriend lay. They made love one more time, as silently as they possibly could.

How could an innocent box of Valentine chocolates cause a reaction like this? Well, you see, Ron had an inspiration. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, and decided to pop the question in an un-normal way as possible with such an innocent looking gift.

The box on the shaking table had chocolates arranged around the edge of the heart shape, and inside that was a message spelled out with smaller chocolates. The message? "Marry Me Kim" On top of the chocolate on the very top, where the point comes down on the heart, sat a beautiful diamond solitaire ring, with bits of green amethyst.

The end…

* * *

So many things running through my head! I know this probably screams for more, but a nasty cold has my head stuffed to the rafters and I can't think anymore! …! Ughhh _ACHOO! Stupid cold! _(wipes stuff off of screen) 


End file.
